At the Beginning With You
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: James tells Jim and Spock about his adventures in his own universe and how Spock was always besides him and how they fought though everthing together and always came out on top. Just like he knew Jim and Spock would.


**T'Slash:** Hi everyone! This song just screamed at me SPIRK! So I just had to write it out! Also I wanted to do something special to celebrate the day when Star Trek first appeared all those years ago and as this has been waiting in my hard drive for a year now I figured it was time to finally write it! I should be studying for my test in less than a week's time but this needed to be finished first.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek or the song At the Beginning with you, sadly. I wish I did though.

Some of you may know my butchered version of this song but for the sake of this story I decided to keep it un-killed.

**At the Beginning with You**

"Jim, Spock you have nothing to worry about," an older man whispered, his once bright blond hair streaked with grey as he gazed over at the two from across the table, hands folded in front of him, a bright smile on his face, hazel eyes twinkling. Jim shifted in his seat, looking nervously over at Spock before looking back down; Spock looked at the man, brown eyes calculating. _Just as my own Spock would, _the man thought fondly. "Your bond will last though anything."

"Illogical. This is an alternate time, the chances of our lives following after your own are lower then five point eight percent," Spock said, glancing at Jim quickly before looking forwards again.

"You Vulcan's are all the same," he laughed, hands pressed together as he continued to watch the two, picking up on all the little signs of emotion that people who have never seen a Vulcan would miss. "This may be a different time, Mr. Spock, but the essentials are the same. Jim is Captain of the _Enterprise_ and you are his loyal first officer. There are more similarities then you think. You just have to look for them."

"I can tell you this, my life was drastically different then your own James. You grew up with a father and a mother who didn't see a ghost every time she looked at you," Jim spat angrily, hands tightening into fists as he thought about his life and how Nero had changed it.

"Yes but I still was on Tarsus, just like you. I was the youngest captain in Starfleet…just like you," James said, smiling sadly as he saw Jim pale, eyes hardening at the sounds of that planets name. Spock reached over, gripping Jim's wrist, no doubt sending waves of comfort to his Captain, friend and lover. "And the most condemning evidence is that I, just like you, fell in love with my First Officer. We aren't as different as you think. Our experiences and how we grew up may be different but we are essentially the same person."

"I find it highly illogical that the Ambassador and yourself are essentially the same as we are," Spock stated, pulling back to look at James once again.

"Okay, maybe just a little bit the same," James said, eyes smiling as he looked over their shoulders at his bondmate. "But, still I know that your bond will last…just as ours have."

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go though_

"I knew that Spock was special from the moment I met him. I might not have realized how important he would become to me but something told me that I had to hold onto him. Had to keep him close to me," James said, smiling as he thought back to their younger years.

_"Spock!" James called, running across the Academy, his new metal for original thinking and his orders held tightly in his hands. Spock stopped turning to face one of the few friends he had made, hands tucked behind his back._

_ "What is it Jim," Spock asked, curious as to what Jim had to tell him._

_ "I just got promoted to Captain and I want you to be my First Officer," Jim said, a bright smile spreading across his face as he looked up at Spock's carefully constructed mask, able to see the pride and shock barely hidden._

_ "Surely there are Officers more qualified them myself for that position. I am contest to remain Science Officer."_

_ "Maybe there is but I don't want anyone else. You're the only one I can trust. I won't accept no for an answer," James warned, eyes narrowed._

_ "Then I consent to being your First Officer," Spock said, eyes smiling as he watched his friend and future Captain's smile widen, pure joy reflecting deep in his eyes. _

"We may not have agreed on some missions but Spock was the perfect choice of First Officer for me. Our trust for each other was earned by all the missions we completed together, each successful mission brought us closer together and even though we lost some crewmembers in the end we were always standing next to each other. Ready for the next mission," James laughed, as the Ambassador arrived, taking his seat next to him, his brown orbs smiling at James before he turned to look at their counterparts.

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing _

_At the beginning with you_

"It took us five years to admit our feeling for each other, both of us beating around the bush," James said, smiling as he shared a brief Vulcan kiss with his bondmate.

"The good Doctor was ready to 'lock us in a room and not let us out until we finally admitted our god damn feeling to each other' as he said," Spock Prime stated, eyes sparkling as he though of his old friend.

_James stood in the Observation deck, watching as the shuttles left one by one and the relief crew arrived. Their five years exploring the unknown had come to an end; the Enterprise was do for an upgrade. James turned as he heard the door open, smiling as Spock approached him, before turning back to the stars._

_ "It feels weird handing my lady over to someone else," James said, breaking the peaceful silence. _

_ "I assume that it will continue to 'feel weird' until you finally adjust to your new position as Admiral," Spock stated, eyes moving to look down at James._

_ "Admiral…whoever though I would actually become not only the youngest Captain but the youngest Admiral as well," James laughed tightly, his thoughts a whirl. He didn't know what Spock had planned now, if he was going back to Vulcan or remaining on Earth. 'I have to tell him…after that last mission…he…or I could have died. I can't let fear stand in my way,' James thought, turning to face Spock._

_ "You are a fine Captain, Jim. I am positive you will be a great Admiral as well."_

_ "Thanks Spock," James said, smiling softly looking out the window once more before turning to Spock. "Spock…you know that you are one of my best friends. I always felt like there was a reason we met and…well…I love you. I think I have loved you since I met you and I didn't want to leave the Enterprise without having told you the truth…. But… if you don't feel the same I want us to remain friends at least."_

_ "Jim…I hold you in the highest regard as well. You need not fear that your feelings are not returned," Spock answered, his lips twitching upwards slightly as Jim smiled, finally relaxing before he leaned forward, placing a chaise kiss on Spock's lips. _

_No one told me_

_I was going to find you_

_Unexpected_

_What you did to my heart_

"After we left the _Enterprise_ we got an apartment together just inside of San Francisco. I went on to become Starfleet's youngest Admiral and Spock went back to teaching. Life was good for that year. We were bonded officially and our lives seemed to be headed in the predictable way. A happily ever after."

"Wait, year? What happened?"

"I became foolish," Spock Prime stated, turning so his brown eyes were locked with his bondmates, ignoring the way their counterparts looked at him.

_James sat on the couth, watching as Spock gathered his things, his heart shattering as Spock erase all signs that he had ever lived here. That he had ever been in a relationship with James. He tried to assess the bond only to meet with the cold wall of ice, just as he had been for the last few weeks. This was it, Spock had finally had enough of him and was leaving him._

_ Spock without even glancing over at James gathered his last bag and left though the door. Never once turning to look at his bondmate. James collapsed after Spock left, letting the sadness and heartbreak overwhelm him._

"I was…destroyed, there's no better word for it," James said, letting the warmth of the bond comfort him, knowing that those days of sadness were behind them both. Spock had returned, everything was well.

"Why did you leave your bondmate? He had earned your trust and was T'hy'la, it is not logical for you to leave him," Spock asked, turning to face his counterpart.

"I came to listen to my heart, just as our mother had told us. I gave in to my emotions and bonded with Jim. I do not regret that decision, he is my T'hy'la but I was young back then. I did not trust in my emotions as I do now. I left James for his own safety. I did not believe that he could handle my emotions," Spock Prime stated, laying his hand on top of James. "I am now aware that I was wrong. That James is strong enough to stand up to my emotions."

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start!_

"For the next few years I was alone. Sure I had Bones and I saw the original crew on occasion but I was grounded. Placed behind a desk and while I was excited about being an Admiral at first I soon learned that it was not my destiny," James sighed, looking around the ship. "I wanted desperately to be back in that chair. To be among the stars again that I used the first disaster to come Earth's way to get back onto my ship and into my command chair."

"What was happening?" Jim asked, shifting closer to Spock.

"V'Ger appeared. V'Ger was a highly intelligent machine and its path was headed directly to Earth. I knew this was my opportunity so I took the _Enterprise_ and demoted her new Captain and my crew stood behind me but…I was making simple mistakes. Decker, the original Captain, was calling me out, threatening my command and even Bones was starting to disbelieve I could do it," James stated, eyes locked on a distant point as he remembered. "I didn't think I could save Earth. That I would never see Spock again and would never be able to gain that love back…then Spock appeared on the bridge."

"Why did you board the _Enterprise_?"

"I had not severed the bond with James while I was on Vulcan. I had sensed though the bond that he was in danger. I told myself that it was because the Enterprise was headed to V'Ger, the logical mind that I had sensed when I merely wanted to make sure that James was safe," Spock Prime said, eyes softening. "I melded with V'Ger, a foolish choice but I wished to be purely Vulcan. To lock away my emotions as so many have told me to do, to become completely logical."

_James stood with McCoy, glancing back at Spock ever second just to make sure that he was still there. Alive. 'What were you thinking Spock,' James wondered, the fear he felt earlier returning as he remembered Spock floating seemingly lifeless back towards him. The fear that this time he had been to late, that he had truly lost Spock this time. _

_ James jumped at the sound of Spock laughter floated over towards him. Eager to know what Spock had learned, eager to hear his voice! James listened as Spock started talking, asking questions hope slowly building._

_ "No beauty. I should have…known," Spock trailed off, eyes falling shut. _

_ "Known? Known what?" James asked, eyes filled with hope as he reached down, shaking Spock shoulder, desperate to hear what Spock had to say. "Spock?"  
"Captain," Bones tried to interrupt._

_ "Bones," James commanded, eyes fixed in a glare before turning back to Spock, his arms coming up to drape over Spock's shoulder. "Spock, what should you have known? What should you have known?" Spock's eyes slipped open as he turned his gaze towards James, warmth that was missing before sparkling in those deep depths. Spock's hand reached up, squeezing James arm._

_ "Jim," Spock stated his hand moving down till it was clasped in James own. "This…simple feeling…is beyond V'Ger's comprehension." James eyes brightened, nodding at Spock knowing what he was saying. Spock's eyes smiled as he nodded back before they focused on the situation at hand once again. Knowing their talk would have to wait. _

"We met up in my quarters after the mission was completed. Spock explained why he had left and then…reopened the bond," James said with a bright smile on his face.

"It was only logical to reopen the bond. James' feelings had not changed nor had my own. I had learned that perfect logic was not what I sought," Spock Prime answered their counterparts questioning looks. "James' forgave me. That was just another start to our lives."

_And Life is a road_

_I wanna keep going_

"Life was great after that. For year it was peaceful, we traveled the stars for a while before I returned to my position as Admiral and Spock…to being Captain of the Enterprise for the new cadets. It was during that time that we received a distress call and Spock granted me command of the Enterprise."  
"It was only logical, you were the rightful Captain."

"Yes, I suppose so," James said, smiling brightly.

"I suspect there's a but is in there somewhere," Jim said drily, arms folded across his chest.

"Your right, our mission….was not as safe or easy, Khan had returned and was out for revenge against myself. Spock…Spock sacrificed his life, dying just to make sure we were all safe," James whispered, the pain coming back only slightly less then before. "Loosing Spock again...you can never understand how painful it was. There were days when I didn't think or even want to continue on. Even though I survived and saved so many…it didn't matter since I had lost half of my heart…half of my soul."

"How are you here than if you had died?" Spock asked, looking towards the Ambassador.

"James. James risked everything just for the faint hope that I was alive. He sacrificed his only son and the _Enterprise_ just to save me," Spock Prime informed them, watching amused as Jim's jaw dropped.

"Did you not place your Katra with James to take the Vulcan?" Spock asked, eyes wide with the information he was just told.

"You sacrificed the _Enterprise_?"

"I blew her up with the Klingon bastards who killed my son on her. I don't regret it and if I had to I would do it again. And no Spock I didn't have Spock Katra…we were separated when he died…I couldn't touch him."

"I placed my Katra within Doctor McCoy. You may not realize it yet, Spock but the good Doctor is loyal and will be a…precious friend to you later on. No matter how much he insults you," Spock Prime said, moving closer to James to try and ease the pain that still remained at his death.

"I risked everything for Spock. Even stealing the Enterprise and disobeying Starfleet in order to get to…the planet," James said, carefully omitting parts of the truth. "I beamed down to that dying planet and…Spock was there alive. We confiscated the Klingon warbird and traveled to Vulcan where Spock's Katra was placed back into his head. I…we, the crew didn't know what would happen to us for disobeying Starfleet but…we were just happy when Spock was returned to us. Even if he didn't remember us."

_Spock walked by, his white robe covering his body as the priestesses took him away, leading him down from the platform. James looked over at him; sorrow as he walked past him, showing no recollection that he knew him. The bond remaining silent. _

_Spock turned to face James, quoting what he had said to James right before he died. James eyes brightened as he took a step forward, a smile spreading as they came to stand just feet from each other._

"_Jim…your name is Jim," Spock whispered, something flashing in his eyes as the bond opened slightly to let the feeling of wonder flow though._

"_Yes!" James exclaimed, his smile threating to tear his face in half. _

_Love is a river _

_I wanna keep flowing_

"What happened after that?"

"We couldn't hide out forever. Eventually we had to return to Earth…Spock…well he hadn't shown any recollection of us…or our bond after that first day. I was…willing to leave him on Vulcan. He did not need to face the punishment that we were," James stated, looking over at Spock Prime.

"I was not willing to be left behind. I was aware that something was missing, a vital part of myself. I decided that I would follow them and in doing so we were forced to save the Earth once again," Spock Prime stated, watching as Jim rolled his eyes muttering again under his breath.

"This time it was an alien probe, we had to travel into the past to save the future and we did it, you don't need to know the exact details of the mission," James laughed, remembering the whales, the San Francisco of the past and Spock still relearning himself. "All you need to know is we succeeded and in doing so…Spock regained his memories. Our bond was open again but Uhura, McCoy, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov and myself still had to stand trail for what we had done."

"I chose to stand with my Bondmate and fellow crew members. After being away from Jim for so long I was reluctant to leave him again," Spock Prime said, eyes sparkling as he let the bond open slightly. _T'hy'la I will never leave your side again,_ Spock Prime whispered though the bond, echoing the words he said so long ago.

"Let me guess they demoted you?" Jim asked, smirking.

"Yup, it was the return of Captain Kirk and I could never have been happier. I had my bondmate back and the only life I was ever meant to live."

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

"After that life continued as normal. We were given a new _Enterprise_ but…she wasn't as fit as she should have been. We left Scotty in charge of repairing her as we all took shore leave. Spock, Bones and myself went to Yosemite were Spock saved me once again after I fell from El Capitan…which was mostly his fault after all. If he hadn't come to bug me I wouldn't have fallen," James said, glaring playfully at his bondmate.

"You would have fallen without my aid," Spock Prime stated, ignoring his bondmate.

"What else happened? I know that's not the end of the story."

"Life kept throwing us curveballs. Sybok returned, I almost died again thanks to him. We were forced to go to the center of the universe to find God," James smiled as he saw his bondmates counterpart twitch at the sound of his half-brothers name.

"James stayed behind, letting the Doctor and myself escape. I was able to persuade the Klingon Commander on the Enterprise to help save James from certain death.

_James stared at Spock in disbelief as he rose from the gunner's chair. Folding his hands behind his back even as he mentally scolded his bondmate for believing that he would ever leave him behind._

_ "Spock," James whispered, stumbling forward._

_ "Welcome aboard Captain."_

_ "I…thought I was going to die," James admitted._

_ "Not possible. You were never alone," Spock stated, remind James of what he had said on their camping trip. How James believed he would die alone. Spock has promised to never leave James alone after that…no matter what. James smiled, picking up on what Spock was thinking before moving forward to wrap his arms around his bondmate. Wanting to just relax into his arms. "Please Captain, not in front of the Klingons." _

"We were granted leave after that…to make up for the interruption during our last one. We were able to have a shot time of peace but it wasn't long until the calling of the stars was too much for us both to ignore," James stated, smiling as he watched Jim and Spock glance over at each other, both knowing that feeling.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

"We were never able to have a break and it wasn't long before we were off to another mission…this time one of peace but murder happened and I was blamed. I was sent off to the Klingon ice prison along with Doctor McCoy. I wasn't worried," James assured the two, smirking as Jim turned to look at Spock, eyes knowing.

"You knew Spock would save you," Jim accused.

"How could he not?" Jim asked. "He saved me and we all saved the peace conference with the help of _Captain_ Sulu. Even though we did that Starfleet ordered us back…to be decommissioned." James and Spock Primes eyes locked as they remembered that day…the true ending of Captain James Tiberius Kirk.

_James fell into his chair, letting the words Uhura said float around his head as he though of what to do. What was right and what he wished to do._

_ "If I were human," Spock stated, breaking the silence, everyone turning towards him, "I believe my response would be. Go to hell." James smirked as the crew looked at Spock in surprise, McCoy's eyes almost popping out of his head before he smirked, shacking his head with laughter. "If I were human."_

_ "Course setting, Keptin?" Chekov asked, eyes bright, looking like the young Ensign he was when they had first met. _

_ "Second star t the right. And straight on till morning," James smiled as the crew grinned back. Chekov turned towards his station, locking in the coordinates as they disobeyed Starfleet for the last time. Taking their ship on one last joy ride before hanging up their uniforms. _

_ 'Captain's log, stardate 9529.1. This is the final cruse of the starship _Enterprise _under my command. This ship and her history will shortly become the care of another crew. To them and their prosperity we commit our future. They will continue the voyages we have already begun and journey to all the undiscovered countries, boldly going where no man…no one has gone before,' James thought, looking out at the stars as they continued to travel. Spock standing besides him, just as he always had. _

_We were strangers_

_On a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming _

_How our dreams would come true_

"Those few short years after we retired were peaceful. We continued to live in San Francisco for a time so that Spock could continue his research. I visited with Bones mostly before we moved to Vulcan and Spock began to work as an Ambassador, just like Sarek," James said, thinking back on those happy days when they could just relax and the weight of the world was off their shoulders.

_Now here we stand_

_Unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

"It was not long before Spock traveled to Romulus, wishing to reunite them with the Federation and Vulcan at last. I chose to return to Earth and was invited to go on the maiden voyage of the _Enterprise-B_ along with Chekov and Scotty," James said trailing off as he remembered that faithful day.

"James had informed me of his choice, I was pleased. Knowing how much he missed being in the stars…it was not long after they left space dock that an energy ribbon appeared. The new Captain was inexperienced and James had to take the lead…risking his life to save the ship and the people," Spock Prime stated, watching as Spock glared at Jim, knowing that he would do the same thing. _They are beginning to understand. Nothing will separate them…just as it was for us, _he thought turning to face James.

_James ran thought the ship, tearing open the compartment he needed, reworking everything before the hull broke. 'This is it',_ _James though he fought to hold onto the railing. _Spock…I'm sorry I won't be there when you return. Never forget that I love you and tell McCoy it isn't anyone's fault, _James sent over the bond as he was sucked into space, his eyes closing as the energy ribbon reached out, pulling him into it. _

_ James screamed in pain as the bond slammed shut, the white suffocating him before he finally lost conscious. His last thought about Spock and how he would react to his death._

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

"I was in what I learned later was called the Nexus. The Nexus could give me everything I wanted, the original _Enterprise_, the farm I grew up on…but…it couldn't give me the thing I wanted the most. It couldn't give me my T'hy'la. Sure it was peaceful and nice but it wasn't what I wanted. You have to understand," James said, trying to convey his feelings to Jim. Wanting him to know that even though it sounded like paradise it was really only a version of hell. "I was stuck there…unable to even tell my T'hy'la I was alive. I figured that the rest of the universe though it was dead but I didn't care about them. All I cared about was Spock knowing I was alive."

"I was aware of the fact, T'hy'la and I never gave up on you," Spock Prime stated before turning to face their counterparts, smiling as he saw them sitting closer together than they had earlier. "You see I believed that he would return to my side one day and I was content to wait until that day arrived."

_I would wait for you as well, Jim, _Spock said, warmth trickling though their small bond. All the love he had washing over Jim causing a small content smile to spread across his face.

_Just like I would destroy the Enterprise for you, _Jim thought, reaching out to lightly run his fingers over Spock's.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

"All I could do in the Nexus was reliving our adventures. Remembering the good and the bad times…and the downright weird times. I was _not_ willing to take the _copy_ that it offered me in replacement of Spock. It could never replace the man that would willingly give up his life for me," James stated, eyes serious.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone in the dark_

_Now my dreams will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

"It was stardate 2371 when I felt James returning. The bond broke open as quickly as it had shut. I took the fastest ship and raced towards the planet I felt his presence on, hoping to get there before any more harm came," Spock Prime stated.

"I was surprised when I realized how much time had passed and that I had not aged a day since I was placed into that place."

"How is it that it took you so long before you could free yourself?" Spock asked curiously.

"I wasn't aware that there was a way out. I thought I was dead…truly dead or in a place with no escape. It was only when the new Captain of the _USS Enterprise-D_ appeared before me and offered me a way out did I realize that there was a way. Picard, that was his name, asked me to help him safe the day once more. It was an offer I could never refuse after being useless for so long. I knew Spock was on his way do to the bond but…not even I could predict what happened next," James admitted, hands shaking slightly as he though back to the day he almost died…once again. "I was hanging onto a bridge just after helping save the planet when it broke out from under me. I held onto the side as it fell but nothing could save me and I was crushed. I was able to say a few more words before my world went dark."

I am sorry Spock. Looks like we won't be together anymore after all, _James thought, sadly, his grip on the bond weakening with each passing second._

Hold on, T'hy'la just for a little longer. You have finally returned for me and I will not let death have you. Nothing will take you from my side, James, _Spock thought as he rushed towards the transporter room, quickly firing up the controls and beaming his love onto the ship. _

_ "Sp-ock," James slurred, hazel eyes half glazed over and Spock leaned down, easily picking him up. _

_ "Do not talk, James. You are safe now," Spock whispered, gently stroking his hair, feeling happy for the first time in many years. _

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road _

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

"It was a fight to stay alive those first few days. I was weak from that fall, on the thresh hold of death when Spock beamed me aboard. He lent me his strength and in time I healed," James stated, smiling gently over at Spock Prime. "It was then that I learned how love can overcome death. In those early days of my recovery we were both happy that we were together again and that our love hadn't ended yet."

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is though_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

"I was able to convince James that Vulcan would be the most logical choice for him to heal," Spock Prime stated, eyes twinkling. "I regret to say that the Universe was quiet happy at his return. Many were shocked but those of us who knew James personally were not as surprised as some were lead to believe."

"I was just happy to be with Spock again. After I had recovered enough to please him we were able to travel to Earth. I was able to see my old crew once again; all of them were still alive and happy to see me. Bones just yelled at me for taking my sweet time getting back," James stated, laughing along with Jim at the typical Bones reply. "We were able to return to your apartment that Spock had kept the same as the time before I left. It was then that I decided to work as Spock's assistant after Sarek finally died at a ripe old age for a Vulcan."

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on…_

_Starting out on a journey_

"We both became Ambassadors for the Federation on Romulus even though I mostly stayed in the sidelines, happy to let Spock lead as long as he was never out of my sight or long," James said smiling before his expression grew grim. "We worked on Romulus for fifteen years before Romulus was destroyed and Nero attacked us."

"I was piloting the shuttle craft while James was with the Red Matter, checking to make sure that nothing would happen before we were pulled though the black hole and into your time," Spock Prime stated, watching as Jim rested his hand on Spock's shoulder, knowing the rage and sadness that even now, two years after the incident still affected his counterpart.

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning  
With you_

"When we arrived in this time I knew that Nero would be waiting for us. Knew he would want to kill James in retribution for the destruction of his planet. I also knew that James would never willingly leave my side so…just as you did, Spock, I never pinched James and beamed him down onto Delta Vega. I thought that would keep him safe," Spock Prime stated, looking apologetically at his bondmate as Jim smiled, happy he wasn't the only one that had gotten nerve pinched.

"We both watched as Vulcan was destroyed and even though we felt the pain of all the Vulcans…all the innocence dying we were glad to be alive and with each other," James finished, turning to face the two once again. "You should both know the rest. How we went about picking a suitable planet for a Vulcan colony."

"As interesting as it was how does that prove that we will end up just like you two?" Jim asked, looking at the two.

"You're paths are different then the one we were on. You have both come together much earlier then we did and I envy that fact," James stated, smiling gently at the two. "The reason it didn't work out with Uhura, Spock, is because a universe cannot and will not exist without a Spock and Jim Kirk together. Either as friends or T'hy'la. But if I had to bet I would put all my money on the second one."

"You are both aware of your feelings for each other. I can see how close and protective you are around each other. You have both found what you were looking for," Spock Prime stated before standing, James copying him.

"I didn't tell you all that just for fun. It was a lesson…a lesson that you might have already learned. That you need each other but I think you both have realized that already," James smirked as he saw their hands locked together. "Good night, Jim, Spock."

James and Spock arms brushing up against each others as they walked towards their rooms. Both thinking about how those two would end up bonded fully, just as they had. No matter what their fears were they would conquer them together. Just as they always had.

"Well Spock, I believe this is Jim and Spock's time to start on their journey. We finished ours now its time for them to start their own," James said, smiling as he looked back, smile widening as he say Jim learn forward and kiss Spock's lips gently before pulling back.

"Indeed," Spock Prime stated, his hand reaching out to gently glide across James.

Their journey might be over but the opportunity to explore new planets and have a grand adventure was just beginning for their counterparts. Even though their time for adventure has been long since over they would continue to stand by each others side just as they had at the beginning of their adventures. Just s they always had and always would. Just like Jim and Spock would learn to do…soon enough.

**T'Slash: **Damn I wanted this up by midnight but it took longer then I thought…ended up being longer then I thought it would be as well! I hope you all enjoyed this. I have wanted to write it since I...well since i did the math.

You see Kirk was born in 2233, he disappeard into the Nexus from the Enterprise B in 2293 and in 2371 exited the Nexus and 'died' on Veridian III. Well in the time that the new movie takes place, 2258, James T. Kirk is 25 years old and that means that in 113 years in the future he would come out of the Nexus. Spock Prime was from 129 years in the future. So my logic is that Spock Prime could have saved Kirk Prime and then he was someone brought over into the new universe! Yes I am highly against the idea of Kirk Prime dying in movie 7.

Well now that I got that out of my system I hope you all enjoy Star Trek's anniversary! I will have another one-shot up on the 15th for Kirk and Spock day and maybe an update for Drunk and Tarsus soon so look out for those! Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
